


Good Boy

by ShingekinoSimpson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Submissive Marco, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekinoSimpson/pseuds/ShingekinoSimpson
Summary: Oh jeez...okay. In all honestly my brain just poured out ten thousand words of absolute filth after realising I have a strap on kink a mile wide (who knew?).Sooo there's a lot of oral sex, some rimming, fingering, vibrators, female reader using a strap on, submissive Marco (oh my), vaginal sex, what else..? Oh a bit of jizz and I even squeezed some feels as well!Enjoy and apologies if I'm unable to look any of you in the eye now...
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Good Boy

When you all realised you were missing a few things for dinner tonight, you happily nominated yourself to pop out and get them.

The evenings have been pretty warm of late and it's nice to blow away the cobwebs after a long day at work with some fresh air. Plus, your boyfriends looked so cute snuggled around each other on the sofa, you would have felt bad making them move; that mental image may or may not have had an influence on your decision to treat you all to a bag of triple deluxe chocolate cookies.

"Heyyyyy! Guess what I got!"

You round the doorway to the living room, holding the bag with a huge grin on your face, but stop in your tracks when you see what's going on in there.

Jean on his knees between the legs of a very naked Marco, who's gripping the back of the sofa and humming softly, his clothes haphazardly strewn across the floor around them.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes can I?"

Jean tilts his head to the side and grins around his mouthful of cock, pulling off with a wet suck that makes Marco shudder – you too if you’re being honest.

"Don’t blame me - he was the one begging for it."

"Yeah only 'cos you were teasing me so much!" Marco retorts breathlessly.

You quickly dump the shopping on the kitchen counter.

“A begging Marco?” you smirk. “Mind if I get in on this too?”

“Oh I insist,” Jean purrs, causing a satisfied sigh to escape Marco.

You grin ear to ear and turn on your heel to head for the bedroom. A quick strip down to your underwear and you’re good to go, but you pause in the doorway. A submissive Marco is too rare a treat to pass up, so you grab a few things from your bedside table and then head back to your boys. You keep them behind your back so Marco doesn’t see, but luckily his eyes are squeezed shut when you return, both hands tugging at Jean’s hair as his back arches off the sofa.

You drop to your knees next to Jean and lay out a bottle of lube and Marco’s favourite vibrator on the floor where Jean can see them. He looks right at you and chuckles around Marco’s cock, signalling he is more than on board with your plan.

Marco’s eyes flutter open at the noise, quirking an eyebrow at you both. “What are you two planning?”

“You’re impending demise,” you tease.

He chuckles softly and you run a hand up his thigh with a seductive smile, before turning towards Jean. The way you kiss his cheek and nuzzle him with your nose is more than enough of a hint for what you want. He lets his lips slide off Marco’s length, but not completely, and you join him in licking and kissing the head. His hand grips the base and moves up and down in slow, gentle strokes as you lick into each other’s mouths, enjoying the addition of Marco’s slick cock between your tongues.

“Ffffuck…o-oh my god you guys.”

Marco watches you through hooded eyes as you both kiss around his cock, a white-knuckle grip on the cushions as he enjoys the show. Jean must sense your eagerness to have a turn though, because he pulls back enough to let you wrap your lips around the head and flick your tongue round and round.

“A-ah! G-god!”

Encouraged by Marco’s reaction, you take more of him into your mouth, flattening your tongue so you can drag it up and down his length with every bob of your head. Jean moans against Marco’s thigh and bites just hard enough for you to feel Marco’s dick twitch in your mouth, giving away how much he’s craving a little rough play.

“Mmm, felt that,” you smile after coming up for breath.

Marco makes the sweetest noises as you slowly lave your tongue over the swollen head, holding eye-contact with his blown-out pupils the entire time.

“You like it when Jean bites you?”

His back arches further off the sofa on another moan, when Jean starts sucking a dark hickey in the same spot as last time. You know how much Marco loves to talk dirty, and now’s your chance to turn the tables on him with your own wicked tongue.

“You want us to be rough with you baby?” you ask with a few firm strokes.

“Mmm!”

Jean rakes his fingers along Marco’s thigh in time with his moan and you watch his beautiful body break out in goosebumps.

“Please,” he just about manages to choke out.

 _Oh god yes_. His words of affirmation send a delicious thrill through your body. As kind and affectionate as Marco is, you and Jean can always count on him for a good, rough fuck when you need it, but it’s not very often you get to return the favour like this.

Jean gives you a heated smirk and moves to sit beside Marco. Your heart stutters in your chest as you watch the way he gently runs his fingers under Marco’s jaw, tilts his head back and gives him a slow, deep kiss. Soft moans escape all three of you as Jean tangles his tongue with Marco’s, rocking his hips forward against his thigh.

They’re both breathless when they part, with Jean holding Marco’s face just a fraction away from his own lips.

“Same as always,” Jean purrs breathlessly, keeping that excruciating distance and stroking his thumb lovingly over Marco’s cheekbone. “Red to stop, yellow to slow down.”

Marco smiles at you both with the prettiest blush and murmurs his consent. Jean moves to kiss him again, but this time with heat and intensity, kissing him messily and dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. You wrap your lips around Marco’s cock again, and another cry falls from his mouth, causing Jean to shiver.

“Mmm. Tell us what you need Marco. How can we make that beautiful voice scream for us?” he asks, attacking Marco’s mouth again without waiting for a reply.

As you suck down Marco’s slick cock, he hooks a leg over your shoulder, keening loudly against Jean as he tries to control his twitching hips. You run your hand up the thigh of Marco’s extended leg, to the back of his knee and push it towards his chest, earning an even louder moan.

Jean picks up on this and grins like a Cheshire cat asking, “You wanna get fucked baby?”

“Ahh! Jesus,” he cries before nodding frantically against Jean.

A filthy thought sends a cascade of pleasure through you, and you pray to god Marco’s mind is on the same track as yours.

You slide your mouth off his cock and move further up Marco’s body until your shoulder hits the back of his knee and lean over him. His gaze travels down to meet yours, and then in a voice laced with just the right amount of dominance you ask, “Do you want _me_ to fuck you?”

The way he keeps his eyes on you and moans causes a delicious coiling sensation in your abdomen. His reaction is answer enough, but he still decides to drive you crazy by panting, “Please. Please fuck me.”

_Oh my god that’s hot._

You and Jean exchange a wicked look and he leans down to lick and nibble over Marco’s bobbing Adam’s apple, his hand sliding gracefully over his chest, his taut stomach and finally wrapping around his slick arousal.

“Oh she will, but first,” he licks dirtily into Marco’s mouth for a brief kiss and adds, “I wanna eat you out.”

Marco’s hips buck up into Jean’s hand as he moans into the crook of his neck. You smooth your hands up his thighs and hold him in place, gently, but with enough firmness to tell him without words to control himself.

“That okay with you?” Jean asks Marco, using his thumb to tug teasingly on his lower lip.

Marco nods enthusiastically. _Fuck_. You honestly can’t remember the last time you saw him like this, so completely affected by you and Jean that he doesn’t even try to be coy about it. Pleasure is already sparking between your thighs imagining the noises and faces he’s going to make in this state.

Moving to the sofa and settling comfortably on the other side of Marco, you expect Jean to slide back between Marco’s legs, but he has other plans. After you each spend a moment running your hands over Marco’s body and kissing anywhere you can reach, Jean leans over to you and speaks in a low voice dripping with lust.

“How about, Marco gets on his knees for me, so he can eat you out while I make him see stars.”

Marco whines between you and moves forward, desperate to be a part of the bitey kisses. You chuckle at his desperation and take pity on him, straddling his thigh and sliding your tongue against his for a moment, before watching Jean do the same. Marco’s hands slide over you both, stroking your back and squeezing your curves every time you roll your hips against him.

The much-needed friction feels good, but the thought of what’s about to happen leaves you with little patience, so you move back to get comfy at one end of the sofa. Marco starts to move towards you, but Jean places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He pushes him back against the sofa roughly before straddling his lap and crashing his lips against him, slipping his tongue between his boyfriend’s lips with a low hum.

Marco gives a muffled moan and moves to grope at Jean’s hips, but Jean gets there first, grabbing Marco’s wrists and pinning them up by his shoulders.

It’s an _extremely_ nice view.

“Mmm, not yet,” Jean purrs against the corner of Marco’s lips. “Want to hear more of that beautiful begging.”

He moves off his lap and manhandles Marco until he’s facing you, sitting back on his heels with his legs spread, his hard cock bobbing tantalisingly between them.

_Oh man._

Jean squeezes Marco’s hips and presses himself against him back, no doubt driving Marco crazy with the feeling of his erection poking against him. Marco hums and leans his head back against Jean, allowing him to kiss his neck, his shoulder and lick over the shell of his ear. Desperate for something to anchor to, Marco lifts his arm to card his fingers through Jean’s hair, his other hand moving back to grip Jean’s thigh.

This view of Marco is _insane_ ; the taut tendons and muscles along his arms, his chest and stomach flushed red and dappled with freckles. You bite your lip around a moan and fight the urge to lean up and kiss every single one of them.

“Keep your hands where they are,” Jean commands, moving to stroke Marco’s aching cock.

“Ahh! Jean.” Marco tries to keep his hips still but you can see it’s a struggle, and he grips Jean’s thigh even tighter, strong fingers digging into pale flesh.

As hot as the view is, you’re desperate for some form of touch and slide your bra down so you can feel your breast. You lick your thumb and slide it over your nipple, gently toying with it and igniting the skin around it. You gasp and bite the knuckle of your other hand to stifle it, but Jean and Marco hear you.

Jean looks down at you with a wicked smile as Marco’s deep brown eyes flutter open. When he sees what you’re doing, his hips jolt forward into Jean’s hand.

“O-oh fuck.”

He tightens his grip on Jean’s thigh, pale skin turning paler under Marco’s desperate fingertips.

“Mmm. Do you want her Marco?” Jean locks eyes with you as he speaks, encouraging you to play along.

“Yes,” he pants.

You suck your lip against another low moan and arch your back in a way you know will drive Marco crazy. His reaction doesn’t disappoint, throwing his head back against Jean’s shoulder with a desperate cry, hips twitching forward into Jean’s firm, steady stroking.

Eager to see just how crazy you can drive Marco, you smile at Jean and slide a hand down to your underwear. Marco stutters around a string of curses when he sees what you’re up to, which only makes you want to push him further. Hooking your thumb in your underwear, you keep your eyes on Marco and slide them down past your knees, before smoothing your hand back up your thighs. Marco’s breath quickens as he watches you, and the whine he lets out when you finally reach your mark intensifies your pleasure ten-fold.

“Aaaah, Marco…need you.”

Jean growls and bites into Marco’s shoulder, watching you through narrowed eyes, but it's Marco's reaction that really gets to you. The choked little whimper that falls from his lips makes your hips buck forward against your slowly circling fingers.

Jean slows the hand he has wrapped around Marco and licks from his shoulder all the way up to the shell of his ear. He playfully nips on the lobe and asks, "Still want me to eat you out babe?"

Marco's hips answer for him when they rock back against Jean. He nods desperately, turning his head and trying to find Jean’s lips. Jean gives him the briefest of kisses before pulling back. Marco tries to chase after him, but Jean simply gives him a teasing lick and invades Marco’s mouth with two fingers.

Marco's eyes close as he keens around Jean's index and middle fingers, sucking like his life depends on it, his muffled moans sending another jolt of pleasure through you.

Just as he removes his fingers with a wet pop, Jean knocks Marco's knees further apart and reaches back to slide his wet fingers over his entrance. A sweet, gasping moan tumbles from Marco’s lips as he releases Jean's thigh to reach back and grab his arse instead. You watch as the movement makes his beautiful dick bob up and down, a flush of pleasure running all the way from your inner thighs, to up and over your breasts.

"That where you want it babe? You want my tongue right there?"

"Yes! God yes…please Jean," Marco begs.

Jean flashes you the minxiest smirk you've ever seen before leaning into Marco's ear. "You can have it sweetheart, but I want to see your tongue working on her at the same time."

"Aa-a-ah...god."

Marco's hips snap forward, seemingly of their own accord, and his hand moves to wrap around his aching, neglected cock. However, it would seem Jean has other ideas about where Marco's allowed to put his hands. He gently moves his fingers away with a low chuckle, ignoring Marco's whine of protest.

"I told you to keep your hands where they are. Are you gonna be good for us?"

Marco bites his lip around another whine and turns to face Jean, who again keeps his lips at an excruciatingly close distance. "Yes, I'll be good. Please Jean."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure now," his eyes flash towards you, inviting you in on the game. "Maybe you don't deserve to eat pussy now."

You take that as you cue to exhale around a moan. "Mmm, Marco...please...need you."

Marco gasps your name as he watches you rock your pelvis against your fingers, your other hand gently squeezing your breast. "Please Jean," he gasps.

"Please what?"

"Please! Please let me eat her out."

The jolt of ecstasy his words send through you is almost dizzying. You cry out as your back arches and your toes curl.

"Mmm, you sound so good begging Marco. We're gonna make you feel so good babe."

"Please Marco," you choke out. "Wanna feel you."

His voice growing in desperation, he turns to Jean and begs, “Please. Please Jean. I need to taste her.”

Jean finally takes pity on him with a whispered, "Show me how well you do it."

And _fuck_ does he do it well.

Marco leans down, sliding his hands under your legs and over your stomach, kissing your inner thighs as he gets himself settled. When he’s ready, his blazing eyes look right at you and he licks you; long and firm and wet and excruciatingly slow. After a sharp gasp, you stutter around your exhale with a whispered ‘fuck’ and tangle your fingers in Marco’s hair.

Jean continues his smoothing and circling motion over Marco’s entrance and watches you both, a beautiful flush over his chest and neck. Clearly in need of some relief, he tugs his dick out of his underwear with his free hand and watches you both intently as he strokes himself. He keeps his pace relaxed and slow, just enough to take the edge off.

Marco repeats his lapping motion a little faster, pausing every so often to waggle his tongue over the top of your clit. A choked moan escapes your throat each time he does it, his fleeting change in tactics leaving you craving more. But your tugging fingers tell Marco what you need, and he stills his head to flick his tongue quickly over your clit, his quick circular motions igniting a fire in your blood.

“Fuck! Marco!”

You feel your body stiffen and then melt back into the sofa with a long drawn out cry, and just when it’s beginning to feel too much, Marco switches back to lapping at you slowly.

“Ffffuck baby. You’re so good. It’s so fucking good.”

“Mmmm,” Jean groans from where he’s kneeling, still rubbing his fingers slowly over Marco. “Good boy.”

Marco whimpers at the praise and you feel his breath quicken as Jean moves to press a few gentle kisses over his lower back and down over the curve of his arse. Marco slides his hands over your body, moving one to your stomach and one to your thigh, kissing the trails left by his fingers. When you look over at Jean, you’re just in time to watch his eyes flutter closed as he licks over Marco’s entrance, moaning obscenely as he does.

“O-oh god,” Marco stutters against your skin.

“Mmm, s’that feel good baby?” you ask, enjoying the sight of Jean’s hands squeezing Marco’s flesh.

Marco’s only answer is to moan and press his tongue against you, the warm, wet sensation of it causing your hips to twitch. _Fuck_. It’s _sooo_ good already. You breathe deeply and close your eyes, willing yourself to calm down and not get carried away, but the soft sounds your lovers are making with their tongues makes it really fucking difficult.

Despite your best efforts to avoid anything that will push you over the edge, you can’t help looking down when Marco gives a sudden whimper, and the sight of Jean moving back and forth, apparently tongue-fucking Marco within an inch of his life, sends an intense ripple of pleasure through you.

“Ah! Fuck Marco.”

He’s moaning and breathless but he keeps his mouth against you. You claw at the sofa and grab a handful of his hair as he alternates between long and circular strokes, occasionally sucking over your clit. It feels fucking amazing. You arch your back and babble a string of praises to Marco, telling him how good he looks, how perfect his tongue feels.

His fingers dig into your hips when he stops to gasp Jean’s name, his voice ragged and needy. You can’t see from this angle, but judging by his rhythmic movements, you’d guess Jean has started stroking Marco’s cock as well now. He flashes you a sinful look over Marco’s back when you peer down at him, so it doesn’t surprise you when he growls, “C’mere,” and suddenly drags Marco closer to flip him over onto his back.

Marco barely manages a surprised squeak before Jean’s mouth is on him again, his hands pushing against the back of his knees to bend him in half.

“O-oh-oh, _fuck_!”

You can really appreciate just how unravelled Marco is now. It’s evident in the way he throws his head back and the tense lines of his muscles. You let your warm gaze drag over every inch of his body, and the need to unravel him further overtakes your own burning desire to be touched. Kneeling forward, you lick breathlessly over the shell of his ear to whisper sweet nothings to him.

“How is it baby? Does Jean’s tongue feel good pressing against you like that? Love seeing you like this Marco, hearing you moan our names. You sound so fucking good.”

“Fffuck!” he cries, turning his head to find your lips.

The angle is a little awkward, being upside-down, but you tilt your head to make it work, whining softly at the way his tongue tastes.

“Please,” Marco gasps between kisses. “Please baby.”

“What do you need sweetheart?”

“Please…please let me lick your pussy- _Ah_! P-please.”

Your mind screams every curse under the sun as a shiver runs over your body, but you do your best to keep your cool, smiling down at Marco with a hungry look in your eyes.

“Saying as you asked so nicely.”

He watches as you finish the job of taking your bra off, your breasts giving a satisfying bounce at the loss of support. His patience must be wearing thin though, because he reaches back to paw at your hips, gently encouraging you to move forward, and once you're over him, Marco wastes no time in bringing you down to his mouth. The new angle gives you a headrush and you grasp the side of the sofa with a sharp gasp.

Jean opens his eyes to watch Marco’s tongue lapping against you and drags his tongue over Marco’s inner thigh with a stuttered groan.

“Jesus Christ, you both look so fucking good.” The rough edge to his voice makes you throb against Marco’s tongue and you instinctively slide a hand up your body to squeeze your breast. The sight makes Jean groan even louder and he dives back in for more, licking all the way up and over Marco’s balls and up the length of his cock.

The vibration caused by Marco’s moaning makes you cry out and rock your hips without meaning to. You worry the movement might be too much for Marco, but he only seems encouraged, grasping at you hungrily and moaning even louder.

 _Fuck_. You can feel yourself losing control again, Marco’s tongue and needy noises pushing you closer to the edge. Thankfully, you still have enough brainpower to do something about it, and when Jean moves off Marco to grab the lube you seize the chance to bring your focus back to Marco. After bracing your hands either side of Marco’s hips you lean forward until your mouth is level with Marco’s cock, and mouth sloppily over the head.

Marco’s quick to readjust to your new position, moving his hands to squeeze and paw at your arse and mewling desperately in between licks of his tongue. You lean your weight onto one elbow so you can grasp him with the other, angling his cock to slip inside of your mouth.

The weight of him on your tongue helps to distract from the absolute mess he’s making of you further south. Eventually though, your thighs tremble and your back arches with every skilful flick of his tongue and the more you suck him down, the more he holds you in place, groaning desperately between lapping and sucking. If he’s desperate now, he’ll lose his fucking mind when he realises what Jean’s up to.

Having finished coating his fingers in lube, Jean settles between Marco’s legs with a sigh and presses his fingers back over Marco, drawing tight circles with the pads of his fingers. The way Marco bucks up into your mouth almost chokes you but the thrill it sends through you far outweighs any discomfort.

Jeans hums sinfully, gently sliding one finger inside of Marco. “Aaah, you’re so tight.”

Marco’s dick twitches in your mouth with every smooth thrust of Jean’s finger, his muffled moans coming quicker and louder, which for you, means Marco putting all his focus on your pleasure, which is dangerously close to overwhelming you. You try to shake it off, but he works his tongue over you at a near frantic pace, hands grasping fervently at your hip bones as he keens. And when he angles his head just right, any sense of focus you had goes flying out the window.

“Oh! Oh fuck!” The hand that was grasping Marco’s cock slams back on the sofa to stop yourself collapsing and you push away with both hands to compensate for the tight arch in your back.

Jean licks his lips as he stares at you with lust-darkened eyes, his finger still slipping in and out of Marco at a steady pace.

“Fuck!” You throw your head back as another bolt of pleasure convulses through your body, your panting breaths becoming shorter and heavier.

Jean leans into your space and kisses you with a low moan. The taste of his tongue twisting around your own intensifies everything and you break the kiss to cry out, warning your lovers of the inevitable. You hadn’t planned on being the first to come, but your boy is just too fucking talented with that beautiful mouth of his and you’re quickly coming apart at the seams.

“Fuck baby! Marco you’re gonna make me come! Marco…coming, ‘m coming… _ffffffUCK_!”

The pleasure that explodes from your clit and over your body is un- _fucking_ -believable. You drop back down to your elbows and claw at the sofa so hard you’re surprised you don’t tear a hole in the fabric. Marco doesn’t let up for a second though, giving you everything he’s got with that masterful mouth of his and prolonging your orgasm. Stars burst behind your eyelids as you moan, long and loud.

It takes a while, but eventually you regain some sense of where you are and push yourself up with shaking arms. Jean leans in to kiss you and (mercifully) helps you move off Marco and back up near the arm of the sofa. Marco tilts his head back and smiles at you. Post-orgasm, you usually turn into a giddy, affectionate snuggle monster, but when Marco lets his tongue slide down below his lip, where his chin is glistening from your orgasm, and licks across it slowly, a completely different feeling overtakes you.

“Jesus Marco.”

The need to possess him and have him screaming under you is overwhelming. You lean forward and kiss him feverishly, almost animalistic in your desperation. You reach down his chest and rake your nails back up, enjoying how he arches into your touch instead of shying away. You moan at the taste of yourself on his tongue and bite his lips just shy of too hard. And just as his hands start to snake over your hip and twist in your hair, you pull back and leave him breathless.

One heated look towards Jean tells him exactly what you want. He moves off the sofa and stands in time with you, pulling you in for a quick dirty kiss before kneeling on the floor beside Marco for more of the same. You give them a moment, not wanting Marco to miss the way you look at him as you kneel between his legs, or the way your eyes wander hungrily over his body as you flick the cap on the lube.

After coating your fingers, you return your heated gaze to Marco, enjoying the way he’s squirming in anticipation. Instead of indulging him straight away, you hitch his leg up with your clean hand and kiss over his inner thigh. Jean seems keen on teasing him too, keeping his hands away from Marco in favour of stroking himself.

You hum between licks and kisses before finally reaching forward to rub firm, slow circles over Marco’s entrance and perineum. A thrill races through you watching how he shivers around a stuttering sigh and squirms against you, craving more.

“Mmm.” You gently bite and nibble at his soft skin, careful to avoid any places Jean’s already left his mark. “Is that where you want it baby?”

Marco’s breath pants out hot as replies, “Yes…god yes,” in a croaky voice.

“Let me hear that voice then.”

He moans and starts to move his hands over his chest but Jean grabs them, throwing them roughly above Marco’s head and soothing the motion with his lips, kissing over his palms and fingertips.

Marco keens loudly, pleading with you for more in the way he rocks his hips.

“Good boy.”

His eyes roll closed on another high keen as you slide one finger inside of him, Jean’s earlier work making the glide nice and easy. After a few even thrusts, you turn your attention to his thigh again and suck another dark hickey into his skin, just as you slide in a second finger. The most gorgeous moans drip from Marco’s mouth.

“You feel so good Marco. Love how my fingers feel inside of you.”

Heat is already running over your breasts and coiling nicely between your legs as you watch Marco give himself over to you, even more so when you lean back and take in how amazing Marco looks stretched around your fingers.

His rocking hips become more insistent and his sounds more desperate, so you oblige him with a third finger and lean forward to give his neglected dick some attention.

“Relax for us baby,” you breathe, hot and humid against his skin, before licking a wet stripe over his entire length.

Jean and Marco moan together as they watch you suck messily over the head, not caring about the sloppy sounds you make or how the messy mix of saliva and pre-come clings to your chin. But you don’t want Marco too close to the edge, not yet at least, so you kiss your way back up his thigh with a satisfied moan.

“J-jesus, fuck. You look so fucking hot,” Marco tells you in a rough voice.

The slide of your fingers becomes much easier so you work on crooking your fingers to find his sweet spot, just like Jean taught you.

You know you’ve struck gold when Marco gasps and tenses, throwing his head back on a loud, cracked moan. Jean growls roughly at his boyfriend’s reaction, tightening his grip on Marco’s wrists and licking over his nipples. Marco could probably wriggle free from Jean’s grip if he wanted, so the fact that he’s allowing himself to be held down shows just how much trust he’s putting in both of you to take care of him.

With that in mind, you reach over the sofa with your free hand and grab the vibrator. It’s not particularly wide, but it’s curved in a way that hits Marco just right. Marco’s eyes widen at the sight, clearly not realising you’d brought it in earlier so you make sure he’s up for it before going any further.

“I need a colour Marco.”

“Green,” he pants with a level of enthusiasm that Jean can’t help chuckling at.

More than encouraged by his reaction, you make quick work of slicking the vibrator with more lube and pressing the tip against him, thrusting it ever so slightly just to tease him. His reaction doesn’t disappoint. The way his whole body squirms has Jean readjusting his grip on Marco’s wrists, and the way his triceps flex has you practically drooling.

“Let me here that voice baby,” you purr.

He pleads with you, shakily groaning both your names, and you reward him with a slow thrust. His voice growing in volume as he gives himself over to you both, no longer straining against Jean’s grip.

“Fuck, so good. Feels so fucking good.”

Jean rewards Marco’s needy moans with deep kisses and gentle caresses, sultry, encouraging words slipping off his tongue like honey. Now that the vibrators slipping inside Marco with ease, you thrust into him with a bit more purpose, angling it to brush past his sweet-spot. His cock must be aching by now with how long it’s gone untouched so you hold your weight up on your free hand and drag your tongue over it, swirling around the soaked head.

“Yellow!” Marco gasps bucking forward. “Yellow. Please baby. ‘S too much.”

Message received, you move off his dick and slow your thrusts, just enough to let him get his head together. He sucks in a deep breath and melts under Jean’s soothing touches, murmuring his encouragement between affectionate kisses.

Marco’s dick may be out of bounds for now, but there are other ways to drive him crazy and you are determined to have him gasping under you again. You press the button on the vibrator and watch Marco gasp, keeping a close eye on his face for any signs of discomfort.

“Colour?”

“Mmm! Green,” he mewls, biting his lip.

You keep it on a low setting but build up your thrusts again, moving inside of him a little harder, a little quicker than before. He spreads his thighs wider and rocks into your rhythm, needy whimpers soon giving way to loud shivering moans.

Arousal begins consuming your body again. Your eyes look between Jean stroking his own cock and Marco falling apart beautifully beneath you and when he gives a broken cry of your name, something snaps.

With a low growl, you lean over Marco, bend his leg back and thrust into him faster.

“Fuck Marco. Love how you look right now. I’m so wet thinking about the noises you’re gonna make when I’m fucking you. ‘M gonna be so good to you baby. But don’t you dare come. No matter how good it feels. No matter how much you beg for it. Not ‘til I think you’re ready. Not ‘til I’ve heard enough of those sweet moans my love.”

He makes the most gorgeous noises between you, trembling and cursing and keening. They’re briefly muffled by Jean curling his tongue into his mouth with a sinful kiss, and only seem to increase in volume when he moves to the crook of his neck.

“Please!” he begs, rocking his hips to meet your thrusts.

“Please what Marco?” Jeans breathes, hot and humid against Marco’s neck.

“Please fuck me!”

“Say it again,” you demand, increasing the speed on the vibrator.

“A-ah! God! F-fuck me! Fuck me plea- _Ah_! Please baby!”

More than satisfied with his response, you turn your head to bite the soft flesh of the thigh you’ve pinned back and slow your hand with the vibrator. Marco’s near desperate panting starts to calm down and you gently ease the vibrator out of him, holding the button down to switch it off. He whines at the loss, but you quickly stifle that, bending forward to press your body against his and kissing him deeply. Jean, thankfully, releases Marco’s wrists and you hum at the feeling of his hands in your hair and cradling your head. Jean nudges against your cheek, so you move aside to let him kiss Marco too, before capturing his lips with your own.

“Let’s get you to the bedroom,” you purr breathlessly in Marco’s ear and move to stand.

Clearly not trusting Marco’s legs to hold him up, Jean pulls Marco up to sitting and then lifts him off the sofa, earning a gorgeous, breathless chuckle from Marco.

You grab the lube and follow them, watching as Marco clings to Jean’s neck and shoulders, those oh-so-long legs wrapped around Jean’s narrow waist. It’s easy to forget just how strong Jean is and seeing him put his strength to good use never fails to send a thrill through you.

After staggering to the bedroom, Jean throws Marco down on the bed and climbs over him. For a moment, you forget what you’re supposed to be doing and just watch as Jean grinds his cock against Marco’s between near-frantic kisses, holding Marco’s face and slipping his tongue between flushed lips. You don’t move until Jean’s rolled off and settled himself against the headboard, encouraging Marco to follow him.

With Marco entirely distracted by Jean, you’re free to grab your strap on from the ‘special box’ in the wardrobe. After securing the dildo and fastening the harness, you move onto the bed and kneel beside your lovers. The sound of the cap flicking open on the lube draws Marco’s attention and he shivers at the sight of you slicking yourself with clear liquid.

You beckon him away from Jean with a sly grin and pull him into a slow kiss, tugging at the roots of his hair with your clean hand. With plenty of lube still clinging to your fingers, to take the opportunity to reach down between his legs and slide two fingers inside him with ease.

He gasps and shudders, but Jean is already behind him, holding him up and peppering his neck with sloppy kisses. You can’t help but lean forward and give his torso the same treatment, not when he’s shaking and tensing in front of you so beautifully.

After toying with his nipples for a moment, you look up at him through fluttering eyelashes and ask, “You ready for me baby?”

The way he clenches around your fingers tells you just how ready he is. “Where d’you want me?” he asks, biting his lip around a coy smile. It’s too fucking cute considering what you’re about to do to him.

You tilt your head towards Jean. “What d’you think?”

“Mind if I just watch for now?” and then, turning to Marco he adds, “I _really_ wanna watch her fuck you. I’ll join in after a bit though.”

The thought of Jean watching you and touching himself gets you even more riled up, so you turn your attention back to Marco. You slide your fingers out and wrap your hand around his cock just to make him whine, before leaning up and tugging his earlobe between your teeth.

“On your elbows, with that beautiful arse in the air for me.”

He practically collapses down to the bed with another whine, but is quick to get himself in position, settling just in front of Jean, where he’s leaning back against the headboard in the middle of the bed. Arousal flutters over you as you watch Marco arch his spine and look back at you with a needy expression, stifling a moan by biting his lip.

There is something unbelievably sexy about someone as tall and strong as Marco giving themselves over to you like this. The trust he’s placing in you really starts to hit home, and a deep surge of affection washes over you. You smooth your hands over his back and lean over to kiss his shoulders with a soft, “I love you Marco.”

One hand grips the sheets, another whine escaping his bitten lips. After dragging your fingertips back to his hips, you steady the dildo with one hand and line it up, giving the tiniest of teasing presses before asking, “You good baby?” just to make sure.

“G-god, please fuck me baby. Need it so bad.”

He starts to rock back against you, the tip of the dildo just pressing into him, so you move back. A noise of protest has barely left his lips when you bring a hand down across one cheek with a resounding smack.

“Hey now. You gonna be good for me?”

“A-ah! Yes,” he cries, arching his back more.

You land another smack across his arse and his needy cry almost drowns out Jean’s string of breathless curses. You can see him stroking himself in your peripheral, but you keep your attention on Marco.

“You gonna let me fuck you?” You line up the dildo again. He squirms but he doesn’t rock back into you this time. “Good boy.”

You reward him with a soothing rub over the red hand print you left and push the tip of the dildo into him. He keens sharply, so you give him a moment to adjust before gently pushing further in.

He shivers out a loud, whimpering moan as you slowly sink into him, and the sight of him taking you so well makes you clench hard between your thighs, as if your body is imagining the tables are turned and his cock is sinking into you.

“Fuck baby, looks so good. You’re taking me so well.”

He cries your name with a ragged moan, unable to stifle his noisy growls at the intense feeling. After some gentle grinding, he takes you all the way and you spend a few moments soothing his sides and kissing over his back.

“Please baby,” he pants, “Please…need you.”

You moan at his words and slide out of him halfway before thrusting back in, not too hard, just enough to test the waters. A delicious moan escapes Marco, so you repeat the motion and purr, “Want more baby?”

“Y-yeah, please, fuck me harder.”

After making sure your knees are in a good position, you pull out further and snap your hips forward. The way Marco throws his head back around a cracked, pretty moan is all the encouragement you need and you keep going, setting a steady pace and fighting against the low groans threatening to spill from your lips.

But fuck is it hard. Nothing is even touching you right now, but it’s as if your body feels it every time you thrust into Marco, as though his pleasure is connected to yours.

“Harder, please baby, harder,” he keens. Both his hands claw at the bed sheets, no doubt to stop himself rocking his hips back against you.

You keep the same pace. “You sure you can handle it baby?”

He pushes himself up onto his hands and makes a tight arch in his back. The view from the front must be mind-blowing if Jean’s reaction is anything to go by – shamelessly moaning and stroking himself with more purpose.

You decide to push them both even further and lean down, grabbing Marco roughly by the hair and then sliding your fingers round to his mouth.

“Suck,” you growl, possessing his mouth with two fingers.

He moans dirtily at the feeling and grinds back against you, but you allow it, mainly for the way it seems to be giving Jean a brain aneurysm. Marco tangles his tongue around and between your fingers, occasionally sucking or biting the pads, all the while moaning and panting breathlessly.

“Such a good boy, taking me from both ends.”

He bucks his hips back with a half muffled scream that seems to spike right through your clit in the best possible way, so you have mercy on him, moving your hands back to his hips and giving him what he wants. It only takes a few hard thrusts to have him screaming your name, beautifully falling apart under you as you fuck him within an inch of his life.

You don't think you've ever seen Marco this affected by you before, and you can’t take your eyes off him, completely hypnotised by the way his flesh bounces with each jolt forward. Every cry of your name kindles a fire that burns under your fingertips as you caress his skin. You can't help crying out yourself when you straighten up to watch how you slide in and out of him, how he tilts his pelvis each time you sink into him.

“Fuck Marco! You look so good baby. You’re so fucking hot.”

“Fuck! There! There baby please! Oh fuck…..Oh _fffuck_!”

You land a sharp smack on one bouncing cheek. “I haven’t given you permission to come yet so don’t you fucking dare.”

He cries again, breathy and desperate, so overwhelmed by pleasure he’s almost sobbing. You grip his hips tight enough to bruise as you pound into him, but the louder he wails, the more you realise how desperately you need to see his face, see how undone he is, see the mess you've made of him.

With a hard grind into him, you steady your hips and growl, "Jean. Pillow."

He obliges you as you pull out of Marco, slowing his stroking hand to pass you the nearest pillow. Marco barely has a chance to whine in frustration before you slap him across the arse again, another satisfying smack echoing around the room.

"Roll over for me baby," you command. "Let me see that beautiful face."

He all but collapses onto his side with a shaking moan but is quick to get in a good position again, helpfully lifting his hips up onto the pillow. Jean comes to join you both now, nestling into Marco's side and turning his head for some sweet, slow kisses.

You take a moment to drink him in; his whole body is trembling and flushed, a sheen of sweat clinging in between his muscles. Another, more intense wave of arousal rolls over your breasts and tightens in your gut. You’re losing your fucking mind with how long you’ve gone untouched, but looking at Marco and Jean now, it is definitely worth it.

“You gonna make more of those sweet noises for me Marco?” you ask, stroking his thigh and kissing the inside of his knee.

He moans raggedly into Jean’s kisses and you get yourself comfortable. The new position takes some adjusting, but Marco soon lets you know you've hit a good angle again when he arches off the bed with a broken cry, his hands twisting in the sheets above his shoulders.

Unable to help himself, Jean moans weakly against Marco’s chest and trails a hand down his stomach. His elegant fingers move further still, through the dark curls below Marco’s navel and past his cock.

All three of you breathe out a choked moan when Jean’s fingers stroke right next to Marco’s entrance, feeling how he stretches so perfectly around the dildo.

“Mmm. Love feeling how you swallow that dick Marco, you’re taking her so well.”

“ _Jean_!” he gasps.

“ ‘S it feel good?” he asks, his voice rough with pleasure.

“Mmm! S’ good…so good. _Ah_!”

He throws his head back on another cry of your name when you sink into him, deep and slow.

“Tell me again baby,” you purr, sliding in and out of him with more pace.

He just about manages to look at you with the most breath-taking, fucked-out expression, struggling to focus as he tells you again how good it feels, how amazing you are. You snap your hips a little harder with each praise, until all he can manage is to scream your name and the occasional ‘ _Yes_!’

Marco makes the most gorgeous sight between you and Jean, whose wandering hands and tongue keep Marco’s nipples more than satisfied. His gasping, arching body tells you he’s craving more though, so you break your rhythm for just a second and adjust your stance, pulling his hips towards you and widening your knees for more movement.

When you start up again this time, he gasps hard, lips parting on a silent scream, before he finds his voice and releases a loud wavering cry. It goes straight to your clit, and all you can do is moan as you keep thrusting into him, but the way he sounds gasping and sobbing your names is driving you right to the edge.

“There..t-there! Oh god!”

He's trembling violently now and barely forming words, his body helplessly shaking apart as you fuck him hard.

“P…lease…plea- _Ahh_!”

Whatever he was trying to say is lost when Jean decides to wrap his lips around the soaked head of Marco’s cock. He moans around his mouthful, but you barely hear it with the way Marco chokes around an even louder moan, one hand fisting tightly in Jean’s hair.

The ways he’s writhing tells you exactly what he was about to beg for, and you are more than ready to give it to him.

“What’s wrong baby? D’you wanna come?”

“Ah! Need…need to!”

Jean finally comes up for air but keeps a stroking hand wrapped firmly around Marco’s dick, stroking in perfect sync with every snap of your hips.

“Tell her what you need baby.”

“Please! Please let me come!” he pleads shakily.

“Come for us then,” you growl, thrusting even harder. “Come for us Marco. Wanna hear you baby c’mon.”

He gasps around a broken ‘Oh god!’ as his hips jolt forward, head thrown back in sweet agony. Then he comes, and you doubt you’ve ever seen anything hotter in your life. With one hand clawing above his head and the other fisted in Jean’s hair, Marco’s whole body spasms as he comes hard over himself. He shamelessly wails and cries as it shoots as far as shoulder, then splatters messily up his chest and over Jean’s hand.

“Fuck, Marco!” You cannot take your eyes off him, completely transfixed on how his body is helplessly shaking apart as you keep fucking him through his orgasm, determined to wring every last drop of pleasure from him.

Marco pants hard when he finally remembers to breathe, his eyes shut and his body still trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. You slow your hips to a steady grind in the hopes of bringing him down gently and loosen your grip on his thighs. Jean has mercy on him too, slowing his strokes once Marco’s cock can only give the weakest of twitches into his palm.

You slide out of him as gently as possible, conscious of the fact that he hasn’t moved, unwilling or unable to relax his arms and legs just yet. He sighs at the loss and his eyes start to flutter open.

“You back down to Earth yet?” Jean asks with a sly grin.

A tug of pleasure makes your breath quicken when you see the beautiful, blissed-out expression on Marco’s face. He’s still panting quite heavily, but he just about manages a half-smile and a nod in answer to Jean’s question.

Jean starts to wipe his messy hand on Marco’s stomach, but stops when you curl your fingers around his wrist and bring his fingers towards your lips.

“Mmmm…” Jean and Marco watch as you lick long and slow up Jean’s index finger, catching a few stray droplets of Marco’s jizz, and then dirtily suck the end.

“Ffffuck,” Marco just about manages to choke out. His softening dick gives an interested twitch at the sight, his flushed lips parting around a barely audible exhale.

“You’re gonna kill him if you’re not careful,” Jean grins and kneels up to kiss you.

You hold his face tenderly while his hands help undo the strap-on, his tongue licking slow and firm against yours.

“Mmm, such a gentleman.”

You feel him smile against your lips. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help you with your strap on?”

He kisses your lips, your nose and your cheek in turn.

“Saying as you’re feeling gentlemanly,” Marco croaks, “any chance you could help me out with the mess I’ve made?”

The sight gets you seriously hot and bothered – Marco all flushed and covered in jizz with a cheeky satisfied smile. Lord have mercy.

Jean chuckles and hops off the bed to get a damp towel, but you don’t help in the slightest, opting instead to lean forward and brush your lips against Marco’s. He hums softly into the kiss and deepens it, bringing his hand up to cradle the back of your head.

“I love you,” he whispers, his voice still a little breathless.

The tenderness in his voice and the rush of affection that surges through you honestly makes you a little dizzy. You kiss him back harder before returning the sentiment, just as Jean kneels next to you both, damp facecloth in hand.

“And I love you too,” you smile, leaning up to draw Jean in for another kiss.

“You both better considering I’m the one cleaning up messy madam here.”

Marco snorts a laugh as Jean starts wiping down his stomach and chest.

“If you wanted my help you only had to say,” you purr in a low voice, moving over Marco again and licking up the drops of come that made it as far as his shoulder.

Jean and Marco both stutter around their breath as they watch you lap it up and then tilt Marco’s head for a deep kiss. He moans into your mouth as you slide your tongue against his so he can taste himself. Jean starts stroking himself when you blink your eyes open at him, causing you to hum and arch your back, but then you really wish you hadn’t.

“Ahh, fuck my hips are wrecked,” you giggle against Marco’s lips.

“Yeah?” he smiles.

“Yeah, not exactly used to all that thrusting.”

Jean chuckles and rubs a soothing hand over your lower back. “Lie down for us babe. We got you.”

With some gentle manhandling, they get you to lie down next to Marco, with Jean coming to rest on your other side. Marco tilts your chin towards him for some slow kisses, while Jean puts his mouth to work on your shoulder, letting his lips skate across your collarbone. His hand moves smoothly over your stomach and reaches between your legs. The sensation of someone finally touching you after so long is dizzying and you break the kiss to cry out against Marco’s lips.

“A-ah! Jesus Christ!”

“Fuck. Marco, feel how wet she is.”

Marco’s hand follows the same dips and curves as Jean’s before settling over your clit.

“God you feel so good,” he whispers as his and Jean’s fingers alternately stroke you, over and over and over.

“Oh my god!”

Everything clenches and burns so deliciously as the touch you. You reach out for something to anchor to and find Marco’s hip and Jean’s cock. You stroke him firmly and he moans into your mouth.

“Fuck…Jean. ‘M not gonna last long babe…feels too good. Ah-!”

“Me neither,” he growls as he slides two fingers inside you and pulses them.

The feeling that sparks between your legs is almost blinding. His fingers and Marco’s lips set every nerve in your body aflame and a ragged scream rips up your throat.

“Jesus babe,” he pants, “Please…let me fuck you. I need to be inside you. Please.”

“Ahh! Jean. F-fuck me,” you just about manage to choke out, writhing between them.

Strong, slender fingers move to wrap around your thigh as Jean rolls your hips towards Marco, who helpfully takes over holding your knee bent so Jean can steady himself. You barely have time to register the sensation of Jean’s throbbing head pushing against you when he all but slams inside of you.

“ _Fuck_!”

You take him straight to the hilt and clench around him, both shocked by the sudden sensation and desperate for more. He draws back _excruciatingly_ slow and slams forward again, burying himself in you once more with a breathy cry of your name. You turn from Marco’s lips to find Jean’s, reaching up behind you to twist your fingers in his hair.

“Please baby…fuck me. Please make me come.”

He takes a moment to moan and pant against your neck, his breath hot against your damp skin, and then slides his fingers up the back of your thigh to spread you open even wider. Marco moves his hand to rub soothing circles over your hip and Jean’s, the tiniest of moans escaping his still-flushed lips.

Jean’s fingers dig slightly harder into your thigh as he kisses down the side of your neck…and then he starts to move. Your hips arch back as another wave of pleasure jolts through your body. You’re just getting over the headrush when Marco invades your mouth with his tongue. You kiss him back with as much intensity as you can manage in your current pleasure-muddled state. He stops with a wet, breathy pop and shuffles down the bed to lick and caress your breast.

“Fuck! Marco.”

“God babe you feel so good,” Jean pants against your neck desperately and you cry out as he starts fucking you harder, filthy words and praises shamelessly tumbling from his lips. “You feel so fucking good. I can’t wait ‘til I’m coming inside of you, but not until you do. Wanna feel that tight little pussy coming on my cock and hear you screaming for both of us.”

An overwhelming mix of heat and electricity floods through your body and all you can focus on is how perfect Jean feels with every thrust forward. You don’t even register how loud you’re screaming until Marco stifles your cries with his fingers on your tongue. You suck them eagerly, but not for long as he removes them to press against your clit, just as Jean starts fucking you even harder. He doesn’t stroke you, just allows the movement of Jean’s thrusts to give you enough friction, as if he knows anything else would be too much.

“ _Ffffffuuuuck!!_ ”

“You gonna come for us baby? Wanna hear those sweets cries when you tighten around…”

That’s honestly about as much as you hear before your vision swims everything becomes white noise and all you’re aware of are the sensations of your two lovers and the rolls of pleasure growing impossibly stronger. Between Jean’s perfect cock and Marco’s fingers on your clit, you’re completely overtaken by white-hot fucking _bliss_. It’s earth shattering. You come hard and long on Jean’s cock, fresh jolts spiking through your body with every thrust.

You’re vaguely aware of Jean’s screaming voice mingling with your own as you start coming down, and the realisation that he’s about to come makes everything clench and brings you right back to the precipice again. You suck in a sharp gasp and sink your nails into soft flesh just as the second wave hits you and sob brokenly.

Jean’s cock stiffens inside of you as he orgasms, keening loud and needy against the back of your neck. His hips stutter with a desperate ‘fuck!’ against your shoulder, before slamming against you a few more times, then twice more before he finally collapses against you. His lips part around panting breaths and brainless whimpers and you let yourself melt back against him, humming contentedly.

As you both recover Marco drags soft, warm kisses over your neck and cheek. When, he leans over to give Jean the same treatment, you wiggle an arm under his waist to hold him closer. He chuckles softly at your obvious need for affection, nuzzling your nose and peppering your face with more sweet kisses.

Jean lets you know he’s just about alive when he sighs and kisses from your neck up to your ear, all while trailing his fingers idly over your thigh and hip. You let yourself float in the feeling of their affection, your heart jiggling in your chest at their obvious adoration of you. After a few long moments of this, Marco tilts your head so he can kiss you, which you return gratefully, slipping your tongue between his lips for a long, lazy kiss.

“I love you,” Jean breathes next to you both.

When you turn your head to blink your eyes open at him, he’s wearing a stunning smile, his face still flushed and glowing from his orgasm. You and Marco take turns returning the sentiment, enjoying Jean’s wandering hands as they rub soothingly over any part of you and Marco he can reach.

“Jesus,” Jean remarks, breaking a kiss to look over where his hand is resting on Marco’s arm, “Woman, what did you do to him?”

You quirk an eyebrow in confusion but suck in a gasp when you see the bright red lines running down Marco’s bicep, raised tracks from where you grasped him during your orgasm. Marco’s face splits into a grin when he sees your reaction.

“Shit, babe, are you okay? ‘M really sorry.”

“Yeah course,” he chuckles. “It looks worse than it is. Besides, was really hot watching you come over and over so I didn’t mind.”

He looks extremely fucking pleased with himself, but you still make the effort to lean over and pepper his arm with apologetic kisses. When you reach his forearm, your change of position causes Jean to slip out of you and a surprised squeak to escape your lips, which Jean obviously finds very amusing.

“Don’t move,” he grins, “I’ll get us cleaned up.”

While Jean collects another damp cloth, you shower Marco with more affection, rolling on top of him and kissing him slow and lazy.

“You feeling okay babe?” you ask.

“Yeah ‘course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just making sure I didn’t hurt you or make you too sore.” You stroke a thumb across his cheek and he turns to plant a delicate kiss to your palm.

“You didn’t babe. You know I would’ve told you if it was too much.”

“I know. Just still like to check.”

He nuzzles his face against yours and kisses the crook of your neck, eventually dragging his lips back to yours. Jean smiles at the sight of you both tangled around each other and, after helping him clean up anything that got on the sheets, you all climb under them for some serious snuggling.

You make Marco go in the middle so you can rest your head on his strong chest and Jean can koala bear himself to Marco’s side. Marco obviously doesn’t mind in the slightest, soothingly scratching your scalps and enjoying the warmth of being sandwiched between you.

After a while, you all decide the stuff in the fridge will keep until tomorrow and order a take-away on Jean’s phone instead. A pretty exciting game of ‘rock, paper, scissors’ decides which unfortunate soul (Jean) has to make themselves decent enough to answer the door and you spend the rest of the evening snuggled up together in bed eating pizza and wedges straight from the box…oh, and the triple deluxe chocolate cookies you bought earlier.


End file.
